Tuk und Brandybock Fluff
by tantekimba
Summary: sehr fluffiger Romance-Beginn... es musste raus...


1 Er hatte ihn in seine Arme gerissen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Zu viele dunkle Tage hatte er gesehen. „Du lebst", hatte er mit rauer Stimme geflüstert und keine Antwort erwartet, seinen geschwächten Körper nur noch fester an sich gepresst. Nie wieder würde er gehen und ihn in Enttäuschung zurück lassen. Nie wieder.  
  
Die Häuser der Heilung hatten dem Verletzten für eine Weile ein Zuhause gegeben, doch es war der König gewesen, der ihn von seinen wahren Wunden befreit hatte.  
  
Und es war er selbst gewesen, der ihm Heilung geschenkt hatte. Der bei ihm gewesen war Stunde um Stunde, und der seine kalte Hand gehalten hatte, bis sie wieder zum Leben erwacht war. Und darüber hinaus.  
  
Seine grauen Augen waren lange noch verhangen gewesen vom Schmerz, den er auf dem Pelennor erleiden musste, und sein Lächeln war lange nicht wieder gekehrt. Sein wundervolles, staunendes Lächeln.  
  
Das er so ersehnt hatte in den Nächten, nach denen es kein Morgen gab, an den Morgen, die von den Nächten nicht zu unterscheiden waren.  
  
Das er für so selbstverständlich gehalten hatte...  
  
Das bis jetzt selbstverständlich gewesen war. Doch nun hatten sie Dinge erlebt, die sie in Grauen versetzt hatten, hatten Dinge getan, von denen sie gedacht hatten, dass sie den ganz Großen zugedacht waren.  
  
„Pip, mein Lieber."Seine Stimme klang rau nach den vielen Nächten und Tagen, die er nur so da gelegen hatte. Tränen fielen auf das weiße Leinentuch, als der Freund ihn anblickte. „Was ist mit dir, Merry? Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Willst du"- „Nein." Obschon ihre Größe an Kinder erinnerte, waren sie nun erwachsen. Waren Männer geworden, die das wirkliche Leben kennen gelernt hatten. Und auch das unwirkliche. Peregrins Hand wurde sanft gedrückt. „Bleib bei mir."  
  
Lange war er in einem Zwielicht aus Licht und Schatten gewandelt, hatte nicht gewusst, an welchem Ende der Welt er wieder heraustreten würde. Doch nun hatte er die Augen geöffnet und war den seinen begegnet. Sie waren immer noch grün und groß, doch das fortwährende Lachen in ihnen war einem anderen Ausdruck gewichen; einem Ausdruck von Hoffnung und Bedächtigkeit. Und er sah etwas darin, das Freude und Freundschaft ersetzt hatte. Liebe. Seine Finger umschlossen die Hand des Freundes und strichen sachte über die gebräunte Haut.  
  
Viel mehr war nicht zu sagen und zu tun.  
  
Sehnsucht war in beiden erwacht nach ihrer Heimat.  
  
Und dann das – das Auenland unter der Knute von Saruman und Gríma, Wieder hatten sie gekämpft, dieses Mal als starke Führer ihres Volkes, als strahlende Helden hatten sie das Auenland zurück erobert und die Menschen vertrieben, die die Schönheit der Wälder und Felder und den Frieden der Dörfer bedroht und zerstört hatten.  
  
Und nun starrte Peregrin Tuk auf die Tür, die ins Freie führte. Die Tür, an der es einfach nicht klopfen wollte.  
  
In seinen schmalen Händen lag ein Briefbogen. Es war eher eine Nachricht, doch sie wog so schwer für ihn, als wäre sie ein Buch.  
  
„Ich werde nicht kommen. Es tut mir Leid. M."  
  
Kein weiteres Wort, kein Gruß.  
  
Was war geschehen? Himmel, so lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, so lange war Merry schon in Beutelsend.  
  
Er erinnerte sich gut an seinen Abschied. Peregrin würde bis zum Winter allein in Krickloch bleiben – bis dann wollte Merry wieder kommen. Nie, nie war es eine Frage gewesen, dass sie ihr Leben zusammen verbringen würden. Nie – bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie merkten,  
  
dass ein anderes Leben sie beide nicht nur unglücklich machen, sondern zerstören würde. Dass die Leichtigkeit unwiederbringlich verloren war...  
  
Und nun sollte es wirklich so weit sein?  
  
Der letzte Abend war schön gewesen – ein leiser Abschied des Sommers spiegelte sich im Wasser der Pfützen, die von einem leichten Gewitter übrig geblieben waren. Peregrin war mit Merry zusammen auf einem kurzen Gang durch die Felder unterwegs gewesen; schweigend und einvernehmlich schritten sie nebeneinander her. Schweigend und einvernehmlich hielten sie an einer kleinen Umzäunung, hinter der sich einige Schweine im Schlamm suhlten; schweigend und einvernehmlich zogen sie ihre Tabakbeutel aus den Taschen und stopften die mitgebrachten Pfeifen. Herr Bilbo hatte sie ihnen geschenkt, bevor er gegangen war.  
  
Der Rauch kräuselte sich über ihren Köpfen, Schwalben zogen über ihnen dahin – alles war so friedlich, wie es nur sein konnte.  
  
Peregrin suchte nach Worten, fand jedoch keine, die seine Gefühle ausdrücken konnte. Die Häuser der Heilung, der Pelennor, das alles hatte ihn verändert. Seinen Freund dort liegen zu sehen, dem Tode und dem Schatten nahe, all das war nicht ohne Einfluss auf ihn geblieben. Seine Hand zu spüren, nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte sein Herz rasen lassen – sie war wieder warm geworden unter seinen Fingern, hatte wieder Blut zu seinem Herzen strömen lassen.  
  
Die Heimkehr. Der Kampf hier. Das war jetzt vorbei.  
  
Nie hatten sie wieder darüber gesprochen, was ihn beschäftigte. Denn er wusste nicht – wie ging es seinem Freund damit? Verstohlen musterte er ihn von der Seite, sah seine leicht gerunzelte Stirn, ein paar wirre Locken, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, seine grauen Augen nachdenklich auf den Schweinepfuhl gerichtet.  
  
Raue sonnengebräunte Hände lagen auf dem Rand der Umzäunung. Hände, die seine sanft gedrückt hatten – Jahre schien es her zu sein.  
  
„Weißt du noch, was du gesagt hast, in den Häusern der Heilung? Gerade als du aufgewacht bist?"stieß er hervor, versuchte leichthin zu klingen. Merry blickte starr gerade aus.  
  
Oh, er wusste, was er gesagt hatte. Und er würde es immer wieder sagen, rufen, schreien.  
  
„Himmel, ich bin aufgewacht und habe dir ins Gesicht gesehen. Da wusste ich, dass ich wieder lebe. Pip, es war so kalt und einsam – mein ganzes Herz war erfroren."  
  
Die grünen Augen seines Freundes ließen ihn nicht los, blickten ihm ebenso tief ins Herz wie damals. Und ebenso warm wurde ihm davon.  
  
Trotzdem schauderte er und schloss die Augen. „Peregrin." Er hatte nur geflüstert, als er die Arme seines geliebten Freundes spürte, die sich um ihn legten, doch in ihm schrie es. Laut und befreit. „Bleib bei mir, Pip. Geh nicht weg."  
  
Ihre Schritte führten sie zurück in das Haus, in dem ihre Reise angefangen hatte. Peregrin drückte seinen Freund in einen Sessel und nahm auf der breiten Lehne Platz. Er ließ seine Hand nicht los.  
  
„Merry, lieber Merry. Ich würde gern"- Er verstummte, als Merry ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. „Halt, Pip."  
  
Er wusste, was sein Freund sagen wollte. Doch er konnte es nicht zulassen. Auch wenn die Sehnsucht danach ihn nie wieder würde ruhig schlafen lassen.  
  
Ihre Augen begegneten sich – ungezählte Male hatten sie sich angesehen, ungezählte Male waren sie einander nah gewesen. Doch nicht so.  
  
„Halt mich nicht zurück, Merry. Ich bin eben so erwachsen wie du." Er bebte – Angst und Glück ließen ihn schaudern, doch er wusste, es gab nun kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Graue Augen blickten in seine, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen.  
  
Graue Augen, die ihn immer durchschaut hatten. Und ihn so oft liebevoll angeblickt hatten. Doch nun – nun blickten sie liebend in seine. Und doch so zweifelnd. Dennoch – sanft und ernst drückte er seine Lippen auf Peregrins Handrücken – wie um einen Schwur zu bestätigen.  
  
2 Am nächsten Morgen wachte Peregrin auf und wusste, er war allein. Er musste nicht in Merrys Schlafzimmer gehen, musste nicht sehen, dass seine Kammer leer war. Er wachte auf und war allein. Niemand war mehr hier.  
  
Auf dem kleinen runden Tischchen vor dem Ofen fand er das kleine beschlagene Horn – das Geschenk von Frau Eowyn, ein Gegenstand, den Merry nie zurücklassen würde, wenn er nicht sicher war zurückzukehren.  
  
Sanft strich Peregrin über die Beschläge, dann trug er das Horn in Merrys Kammer und legte es in eine kleine Kiste. In dieser bewahrte er, wenn er hier war, seine wichtigsten Dinge auf, alles, was hohen Wert für ihn hatte.  
  
Schließlich verließ er das Zimmer und schloss es von außen ab. Niemand sollte es nutzen, erst, wenn Merry zurückkam, wollte er es wieder öffnen. Befremdet blickte er auf seinen Handrücken. Man musste doch sehen, dass sich dort ein Mensch, sein Kuss, eingebrannt hatte.  
  
Doch da war nichts. Nur eine ganz normale Hand.  
  
Er musste mitten in der Nacht verschwunden sein. Wie ein Dieb.  
  
‚Ach Merry. Merry, lieber Merry."Peregrin Tuk setzte sich vor dem Haus auf die kleine Steinstufe und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Auch als schwere Regentropfen fielen, blieb er sitzen, in Gedanken versunken und von einer tiefen Traurigkeit erfüllt, die er bisher so nicht gekannt hatte. Später lief er im Regen durch ein kleines Waldstück, bis er zum Gehöft von Bauer Maggott kam. Er betrachtete das Haus mit leisem Wehmut. Alles erinnerte ihn an den geliebten Freund, der nun gegangen war. Ohne Abschied.  
  
Er selbst hatte sich vor langer Zeit geschworen, ihn nie ohne Abschied zurückzulassen. Und Merry? Hatte gesagt „Bleib bei mir." Er lachte bitter, und durchnässt machte er sich auf den Heimweg. ‚Du Narr!' beschimpfte er sich, während er fröstelnd durch den Wald lief. Erst als er in einer Wanne mit heißem Wasser saß, entließ die Kälte ihn aus seinen Klauen.  
  
Doch die Traurigkeit blieb. Es war keine Trauer – nein, dazu hatte er noch zuviel – Hoffnung? Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, wanderten aus dem Haus und den Weg hinunter, den sein Freund heute Nacht geritten sein musste. Wohin hatte er sich an der Kreuzung gewandt? Würde er nach Beutelsend gehen? Zu seinem Vetter, der ihm wie ein Bruder war? Oder nur nach Hause – ins Brandyschloss? Oder würde er weiter reisen, gar das Auenland verlassen? Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er in Beutelsend eingekehrt war. Und nun dieser Brief. „Was sage ich – Brief."Peregrin legte den Bogen auf den kleinen Tisch – denselben, auf dem er das Horn gefunden hatte. Denselben, an dem sie abends so oft gesessen hatten. Dann griff er in eine kleine Schublade und zog einen Schlüssel hervor. Als er ihn in das Schloss der Kammer steckte, zeigte sein Gesicht entschlossene Wut.  
  
Und tiefe Verwundbarkeit.  
  
„Ich hab dir geschworen, dich nie wieder allein zu lassen, Merry. Nie wieder. Und wenn du es mir nicht leichter machen willst – nun, dann mach es mir schwer. Doch glaube nicht, dass ich deinetwegen eidbrüchig werde." Wie um sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen, murmelte er diese Worte immer wieder vor sich hin, während er die Satteltaschen packte und ein Bündel schnürte. Das Horn aus Rohan jedoch packte er nicht weg, sondern hängte es sich an seinen Gürtel. Jeder sollte es sehen.  
  
Sein Pony, das ebenfalls Gesellschaft vermisste, trabte munter los, gerade als er in den Sattel gestiegen war, und Peregrin war das nur recht. Der scharfe Trab trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch das machte ihm nichts – im Gegenteil, er genoss den Wind auf seinen Wangen, während ihn der Mantel der Herrin aus dem Goldenen Wald warm und trocken hielt, sobald erste Tropfen fielen. Eine einsame Reise wurde es für Peregrin Tuk – eine einsame Reise, die er in wilder Entschlossenheit machte. Doch am Abend, als er sich unter einem Baum zur Ruhe legte und in den schwarzen Nachthimmel blickte, nur durch das Fell seines Pferdes, das neben ihm stand, ein bisschen gewärmt, spürte er einen Klumpen im Hals, der nicht sehr entschlossen schmeckte.  
  
Im Traum rannte er über den Beutelhaldenweg, hämmerte an die Tür und fiel seinem Freund um den Hals – alles in ihm war Freude und Glück. Und auch Merry war glücklich, ihn zu sehen – keine Angst und keine falschen Befürchtungen waren zwischen ihnen.  
  
Es war wie früher...  
  
Als er erwachte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Es sollte NICHT wie früher sein. Wäre es wie früher, so hätte Merry nicht fliehen müssen. Früher war alles gut gewesen. Jetzt wurde es beängstigend.  
  
Und morgen schon sollte er ihn wieder sehen, sollte ihm ins Gesicht sehen. In sein geliebtes Gesicht, das er so vermisste. Das ihm beim Frühstücken fehlte, beim Pfeiferauchen, beim Holz hacken.  
  
Der Himmel über ihm war immer noch schwarz – nur im Osten zeigte sich ein winziger Streifen goldenes Licht. Wie immer, wenn er nach Osten blickte, schauderte er leicht. Morgen war ein neuer Tag.  
  
Seufzend legte er sich zurück auf seinen zusammengerollten Mantel und zog eine Decke über sich. Es war schneidend kalt, der Winter kurz vor dem Einbruch. Dennoch schützte ihn der dicke Stoff gut, und wenige Minuten später war er wieder eingeschlafen. Er träumte nicht, und wachte mit schmerzenden Gliedern, aber durchgepustetem Kopf erfrischt auf.  
  
3 Der Beutelhaldenweg hatte sich nicht verändert – es sei denn, es standen noch mehr Bäume am Wegrand. Samweis hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Für Peregrins Augen jedoch war heute selbst der weiße Baum der Könige nur ein plumper Strauch. Er trieb sein Pony den Weg hinauf, während sein Herz in seiner Brust raste.  
  
Direkt vor der Tür sprang er ab und trieb das Tier gleich in den Garten auf ein Stück Weide – dann hämmerte er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür. Ruhige gleichmäßige Schritte erklangen, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
Frodo sah ihm ruhig ins Gesicht. „Komm herein. Ich habe Tee gekocht." Peregrin sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du wusstest, dass ich komme?"stieß er hervor, und der ältere Hobbit lächelte leicht. „Sagen wir es so – du bist nicht gerade leise angereist. Ich wusste schon heute früh, dass mir dein Besuch ins Haus steht – der kleine Straffgürtel wollte sich ein paar Münzen verdienen, indem er mir diese Information anbot." Peregrin erwiderte das Lächeln. „Und – hat er sie bekommen?"fragte er leichthin. Frodo antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich nur um und ging voran in die große Küche. Der Duft nach Erdbeeren und Pfeffer durchzog den Raum, als Frodo eine große Kanne vom Feuer nahm. Er stellte zwei große Becher und eine Kanne mit Sahne auf den blankgescheuerten Holztisch. Dann goss er die Tassen voll und ließ die weiße Sahne wolkige Schlieren im Tee ziehen.  
  
„Pfefferbeere. Gut nach langen Reisen und für aufgewühlte Seelen."Frodo reichte seinem jungen Freund einen Becher und lächelte – doch seine Augen blieben ernst. Peregrin schnupperte – der Pfeffer machte seine Nase und seinen Hals frei, die Erdbeeren ließen ihn lächeln. „Danke", sagte er genüsslich. Für einen Moment war Merry vergessen – er war einfach zu erschöpft.  
  
Doch als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, erinnerte alles an ihn. Dort auf dem Fensterbrett – eine seiner Pfeifen, an einem Haken an der Wand – eine Weste, die ihm gehörte.  
  
Schritte erklangen auf dem Gang; die Küchentür wurde aufgestoßen. „Frodo, ich"-  
  
Da war er. Starrte ihn an und fuhr sich wieder und wieder und wieder durch die wilden Locken. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und verließ die Küche. Peregrin starrte ihm nach. Dann erhob er sich und folgte ihm eilig.  
  
Merrys Gestalt war auf dem Beutelhaldenweg kaum noch auszumachen, doch Peregrin holte ihn rasch ein. Als er dicht hinter ihm war, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Merry blieb stehen, kehrte Peregrin jedoch weiterhin seinen Rücken zu. „Was tust du hier, Pip?"fragte er heiser, und es war großer Schmerz in seiner Stimme. Peregrin schüttelte den Kopf, wie um einen Schwindel los zu werden. „Wir sind verschleppt worden, Merry, und du warst bewusstlos, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Doch du hast gelebt, und wir sind zusammen geblieben. Dann wurden wir getrennt – ich war Schuld daran, und als ich dich dann wiederfand, warst du fast nur ein Schatten deiner selbst. Ich habe solche Angst um dich gehabt, Merry und dir geschworen, dass ich dich nie wieder allein lasse – dass ich nie wieder weggehe."  
  
Immer noch wandte er sich nicht um. Peregrins Hand lag fest auf der Schulter des geliebten Freundes; ganz sachte drückte er sie. „Und dann bist du gegangen. Bist gegangen, obwohl – obwohl..."  
  
Jetzt erst sah er ihn an. Seine Augen waren dunkel. „Obwohl ich nicht mehr geschlafen habe aus Angst, dass ich dich nicht wieder sehe? Obwohl du das Liebste bist, das mir bleibt nach diesem verdammten Krieg? Obwohl ich lieber tot umfallen möchte als dir wehzutun? Obwohl ich alles andere wollte – nur nicht weggehen von dir?" Ein wilder Zug war um seinen Mund, als er diese Worte sprach. Und Trauer war in seiner Stimme. Als er geendet hatte, drehte er sich ganz zu ihm um.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich wieder leben lassen hast. Und dass ich wie Eis war. Ganz kalt und tot. Alles, was ich an Liebe übrig habe, Pip, alles, was da wieder gewachsen ist, all das"- Er hob langsam eine Hand. Wie von einer fernen Macht gesteuert, fanden die Finger dieser Hand ihren Weg auf die Stirn des geliebten Freundes und strichen sanft eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, das er so sehr vermisst hatte. Peregrins grüne Augen richteten sich auf seine, blickten ihn ernst an. „Ja?"fragte er, seine warme Hand immer noch fest auf der Schulter des Freundes. Merry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht wieder glücklich sein wie vorher. Ich kann nicht wieder so sein wie immer. Ich bin ein anderer geworden, Pip."  
  
Peregrin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Merry. Das war es nicht, was du sagen wolltest. Du bist nicht der einzige, der verändert wieder kehrte. Ich habe mich verändert, Frodos Augen lächeln nicht mehr. Und Samweis – nun, er ist viel viel stärker geworden." Merry lächelte schief. „Du hast Recht." Und dann – ohne dass einer der beiden später hätte sagen können, warum – befreite sich eine Träne aus Merrys Augen. Sie rann seine Wange hinunter, und Peregrin fing sie mit einem Finger auf. „All deine Liebe, Merry. Wo ist sie?"  
  
„Weißt du das nicht, Pip? Weißt du das wirklich nicht?"  
  
Peregrin blickte zu Boden, verlegen, wütend, traurig. „Wenn es so ist, Merry – warum ist es dann so schwer? Warum läufst du vor mir weg?" Er ließ Merrys Schulter los, stand mit hängenden Armen vor ihm. „Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte er tonlos. Merry griff nach seiner kalten Hand. „Ich auch nicht, Pip. Wenn ich es verstehen würde, könnte ich es dir erklären. Ich konnte dir immer alles erklären. Jetzt nicht mehr. Das ist vorbei." Wie im Traum hob er eine Hand und berührte sachte die Lippen seines Freundes, strich darüber, als würden seine Fingerspitzen sie küssen, und wieder löste sich eine Träne aus seinen Augen. Peregrin blickte ihn an – fast unbarmherzig hielten seine Augen ihn gefangen, als wolle er sich Merrys Anblick einprägen, für Zeiten, in denen er allein war. „Wenn ich jetzt noch eine Sekunde hier stehe, Peregrin Tuk", flüsterte er heiser, „dann"– Hastig riss er sich los und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Doch ein eisenharter Griff um den Oberarm hielt ihn davon ab. „Was dann?" fuhr Peregrin ihn an.  
  
„Dann werde ich nie wieder weggehen können, Pip. Nie wieder."Er betrachtete die Hand, die ihn festhielt, ernst. Peregrin ergriff auch noch den anderen Arm. „Und du glaubst, dass ich dich dann loslasse, Meriadoc Brandybock? Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dich gehen lasse? Oh nein, Merry. Dieses Mal nicht."  
  
Langsam lockerte er den Griff um Merrys Arme und umfasste sanft sein Gesicht; sein vertrautes, so geliebtes Gesicht. Die Abenddämmerung machte seine Augen noch grauer, warf Schatten auf seine Wangen.  
  
Sanft strichen Peregrins Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht seines Freundes, zeichneten jede Linie nach. Er berührte seine warmen weichen Lippen ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig, als könne er ihn mit zu heftigen Bewegungen vertreiben.  
  
„Du bist manchmal so dumm, Meriadoc Brandybock, so unfassbar dumm." 


End file.
